


Monsters

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Canon Rewrite, Destruction of the Hosnian System, Gen, Horror, Hux is Not Nice, Hux-centric, Missing scene from my TLJ rewrite, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Hux, Phasma-centric, Trials, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The trial of General Hux and Lieutenant Phasma.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I figured I’d pick up on what exactly happened to Hux and Phasma after my TLJ rewrite.

The Butcher of the Hosnian System and the former Lieutenant of the First Order walked into the courtroom, and the courtroom went still even as they entered. The former Lieutenant, Phasma, wore no helmet, but wore a plain prison uniform. The Butcher of the Hosnian System, Armitage Hux, also wore a plain prison uniform, and he couldn’t help but hate the Resistance all the more, let alone that wretched woman who had tased him.

She had tased him. He had been foolish, wondering what exactly a taser could do, and he had his answer. Watching him were all of the Resistance, some whispering, and he hated them for it. They knew nothing. War criminals, monsters, thieves and vermin, all of them. They were all worthless.

Hux held his head up high even as he walked into the courtroom, because he knew that he would be damned if he allowed any of these vermin to intimidate him.

Phasma said nothing, though the look on her face, defiant and calm, could have been practically etched in there.

The judge stepped forward. It wasn’t Dameron or Holdo, of course, but a bearded man who seemed to be in his fifties or so, and Hux couldn’t help but feel a certain disdain for him. He looked fragile, vulnerable, hardly like he would be able to survive the courts.

The judge slammed his gavel down on the podium as the Resistance continued whispering. “Order,” he said. “Order!”

The Resistance fell silent. The judge surveyed the two defendants, almost impassively, before saying, “Today’s trial will be the trial of Armitage Hux and Miranda Kae, also known as Phasma.”

Hux saw Phasma, still as a statue, not even so much as flinch, though he swore he saw something flicker in her eyes at the name Miranda Kae. It must not have been a name that he heard in a long time.

The judge continued. “They have been accused of multiple war crimes, including the kidnapping of stormtrooper children and the destruction of the Hosnian system. How do they plead?”

”Not guilty,” Hux said. After all, why would he be? The citizens of the Hosnian system got what they deserved. And it had been a practical decision as well. Destroying a valuable ally of the Resistance, destabilizing the Republic. It was only right, wasn’t it? Justified.

”Not guilty,” Phasma said. And Hux had to applaud her, if only mentally. They both would not betray the First Order, no matter what happened. The First Order would not be intimidated, and that was a promise.

The judge nodded. Turned towards the prosecutor, a strict-faced woman in her thirties. “Will you call forward the first witness?”

”Yes,” the woman said. “Finn...will you step forward, please?”

 


End file.
